<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Is To Be Pitied by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382218">He Is To Be Pitied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onigumo maybe incapacitated but that doesn't stop him from being evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Is To Be Pitied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published August 6, 2006</p><hr/><p>Sunlight did not creep into the cave. Onigumo was lost to shadow and darkness with only monsters for company. Truthfully, he did not mind: against void his vile, predatory heart attained form long denied it.</p><p>Lesser men cursed the fate; he welcomed it. Weak and defenseless, with death he came nearer that woman than with life. And it was that, helpless, he could have accomplished anything. Even corrupt her!</p><p>If the seed of malice could be planted.</p><p>The women returned. The man lay like a spider amid webs of bandages. Kaede watched Kikyo straddle his waist, redress his shoulders. It was the moment, the instant!</p><p>Onigumo erected a hand through her legs under her kimono. He attacked her vulnerability with his contrast: flesh to flesh, hers wet and smooth, his dry and brittle. He penetrated a finger into her lips but at length his force failed. Impotent, he withdrew. Dying, he bled between his legs.</p><p>"You made a mess of yourself." Her tone was unfazed. Indifferent. She removed his hand and continued her work.</p><p>They left the hermit with the cave and walked into the village.</p><p>Kaede was mute; Kikyo spoke for both:</p><p>"In truth, he is to be pitied."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>